


POR SIEMPRE (SasuNaruSasu)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Drama, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oneshot, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Terminada, Yaoi, completa, finalizada, miedo, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: Naruto es un pequeño que no tiene a nadie más que a Sasuke, por lo que de algún modo se aferra a él, pero cuando va creciendo llega el momento de separarse.¿Qué será capaz de hacer con tal de permanecer al lado de él?Si quieres saber que pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% SasuNaruSasu.Finalizado.Fanfic hecho para el Reto Terrorífico del grupo:Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasuLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	POR SIEMPRE (SasuNaruSasu)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: ¡Sí! ¡Por fin llegó mi época preferida del año!
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬ Ni creas que te dejaré venir a dormir con nosotros si te da miedo por ver películas de terror.
> 
> Neko: Eres un amargado.
> 
> Naru: ¿Neko-chan podrías quitarte tu disfraz de niña del aro? Me incomoda un poco.
> 
> Neko: ¿Cuál disfraz?
> 
> Sasu: Mejor olvídalo...
> 
> Neko: Pues este fic participa en el #RetoTerrorífico que organicé en mi grupo de Facebook, como se darán cuenta es algo alusivo a las fechas de Halloween o al menos procuré que fuera así XD no sé si lo logré, pero espero lo disfruten, es la primera vez que hago algo de este estilo.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -La historia de este fic está basado en un vídeo que encontré, al final les dejo la animación, está muy buena y ojalá la vean.
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

La ciudad de Konoha era una de las más prósperas y grandes de Japón, contaba con una excelente economía y la mayoría de los edificios eran modernos, aunque claro, había sus excepciones como en construcciones antiguas pero que seguían en uso.

Prueba de ello era el orfanato de la ciudad, una mansión enorme con estilo a veces lúgubre si se pasaba de noche, aunque por el día los gritos y bulla que hacían los pequeños inquilinos le quitaban esa apariencia de película de terror.

El orfanato contaba con niños de todas las edades hasta los 16 años que era cuando ya no podían mantenerlos en ese lugar, aparte de los maestros y demás personal administrativo como nanas que se encargaban del cuidado de todos los pequeños.

Entre tanto niño, resaltaba uno, de cinco años, con cabellos rubios, ojos azules y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, aunque varias familias estaban interesadas en él, tarde o temprano se desanimaban.

En ese momento era uno de los recesos en los que los más pequeños podían salir a los patios del lugar, Naruto particularmente intentaba que le devolvieran la cubeta con la cual se encontraba haciendo castillos de arena.

—¡Dámelo! ¡Le diré a Iruka-sensei! —Intentaba que le devolvieran lo que le quitaron, pero entre los demás niños se lo aventaban.

—Eres muy lento —decían burlones.

—Y ustedes unos montoneros —decía con un ligero puchero cuando la voz de uno de los cuidadores les regañó con fuerza.

—Ya dale eso —el gesto serio del azabache hizo que los niños se detuvieran y dejaran de molestar al blondo.

—Lo sentimos Sasuke-nichan —hablaron al mismo tiempo y después de regresar la cubeta al ojiazul se fueron corriendo.

—Dobe, debes aprender a defenderte o siempre te harán lo mismo.

—Es que son unos montoneros Sasu-ni, puedo con uno, o con dos, pero con cinco no.

El mayor rió levemente, le encantaba la altanería del ojiazul. Se sentó a su lado viendo como hacía lo que serían castillos de arena, aunque en realidad simulaba más algo abstracto como montañas mal hechas.

Otro de los cuidadores fue a verles, era un chico pelirrojo que aparentaba la misma edad de Sasuke, quince años, no era tan raro ver adolescentes ayudar a cuidar a los más chicos pues las escuelas solían obligarles a cubrir créditos de servicio social.

—¡Todos a dentro! —Avisó Gaara y los pequeños entraron corriendo.

—Apúrate o no alcanzarás comida —se llevó de la mano al trigueño hasta el comedor en donde se sentó a su lado y pronto también Gaara estaba allí.

—Oí que una familia está interesada en ti —aquello captó por completo la atención del azabache.

—¿De verdad Gaara-ni? —Preguntó con ilusión comiendo su sándwich que las nanas le habían servido.

—Sí, parecen buenas personas, así que debes portarte bien en la entrevista.

—Está bien, yo siempre hago lo que Sasu-ni me dice que diga.

El pelirrojo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor será que respondas lo que tú creas —dijo revolviéndole el cabello y se levantó a ayudar a servir a los demás infantes.

—Sasu-ni, puede que esta sea la familia que me adopte —decía con gestos exagerados.

—No te ilusiones tanto, no sabemos si serán una buena familia.

—Lo serán —contestó entusiasta—. ¿Cuándo me haya ido me irás a visitar?

—No lo sé, me queda poco tiempo de servicio social, puede que en dos años ya no venga aquí y me vaya a la universidad.

—¿Eso es muy lejos? —Preguntó afligido, el moreno junto con Iruka eran quienes mejor le caían.

—Sí, pero puede que de vez en cuando te vaya a ver a casa —respondió para animarle—. Termina tu comida que después debes hacer tarea.

El moreno suspiró con cierto pesar, por muy egoísta que sonara no quería dejar ir al rubio todavía, no aún por lo menos, era consciente que tarde o temprano sería adoptado por una familia y sería más difícil verlo, pero únicamente quería estar con él un poco más, por lo que se la pasaba echando a perder las entrevistas que había cada que podía.

~~~~~~~~

Los años siguieron pasando y justamente, Naruto tenía la edad de quince años, por lo que sólo le quedaba poco allí, no había sido adoptado por ninguna familia, casi no tenía amigos pues los jóvenes de su edad eran pocos y para acabarla de amolar le consideraban alguien raro, quizá el único que no lo veía como un fenómeno era Sasuke.

Este ahora era uno de los que fungían como prefectos del orfanato, sentía cierto cargo de conciencia por echar a perder la posibilidad del rubio de tener una familia, así que se encargó de poder seguir a su lado.

—¡Teme ayúdame en mi tarea! —Pedía desvergonzado en la recámara que prácticamente era de él.

Como el orfanato se dividía por áreas de acuerdo a las edades, los dormitorios de los más grandes estaban casi vacíos, llegando a haber dos o tres jóvenes por recámara.

—Eres un fastidio dobe —bufó acostado en la cama del rubio, en tantos años juntos tenían una relación muy cercana.

Al final el blondo se dio por vencido y se acostó al lado del azabache, se quedó viendo hacia el techo por un buen rato, cada día que pasaba se preocupaba más, era consciente que pronto ya no tendría un techo seguro sobre su cabeza.

—¿Estás pensando en lo mismo de nuevo? —Preguntó con cierta culpa en su voz.

—Sí, no sé qué haré cuando cumpla los dieciséis.

El mayor se levantó y salió en silencio.

—Me voy, te veré luego, ya es mi hora de salida.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Debo pasar al banco, de lo contrario me lo cerrarán —y se marchó, aunque a los pocos minutos entró uno de los compañeros de habitación de Naruto.

El joven empezó a empacar varias cosas en una maleta pequeña, lo que no pasó desapercibido por los curiosos ojos azules que le observaban.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a los maestros —amenazó el joven castaño.

—Si me dices que harás no diré nada —respondió zorrunamente.

—Está bien, pero si abres la boca te daremos una paliza. Unos de los muchachos y yo nos fugaremos esta noche para ir a un concierto que es en el centro.

—¡Que genial! —Exclamó entusiasmado—. Kiba, déjame ir con ustedes, prometo no darles problemas.

Estaba emocionado, pocas veces había dejado el orfanato para excursiones o viajes cortos al parque, pero ir a un concierto como había visto en la televisión vieja de la sala se le hacía de lo más fascinante del mundo.

—¡Olvídalo! Seguro lo echas a perder. Mejor dile a Sasuke que te lleve —sonrió burlón.

—El teme es un aburrido que nunca me deja divertirme y podrían correrlo si me escapo con él —se cruzó de brazos cuando Kiba guardó la maletita debajo de la cama para usarla por la noche—. Y si no me dejas ir con ustedes le diré a los prefectos.

Para el castaño eso fue todo, suspiró cansado y asintió,

—Pero primero se lo comentaré a los otros chicos, prepara lo que te llevarás al concierto y en la noche cuando todos estén durmiendo nos vamos.

Tal y como dijo su compañero, llegando las once, salieron en silencio, caminaban casi de puntitas para no llamar la atención de nadie y en el primer piso se reunieron con los demás jóvenes que irían.

—Iruka-sensei cierra bien la puerta principal —comentó viendo los candados que aseguraban la gran puerta.

—Descuida —respondió Kiba—. No es la primera vez que salimos a escondidas, hay otra puerta por el sótano.

El rostro de Naruto cambió inmediatamente a un color azul, desde pequeño había oído historias de que allí asustaban, aunque de grande era consciente que esos cuentos eran inventados por los mismos maestros o nanas para que no anduvieran curioseando en la bodega de la casa.

—Vamos, no seas miedoso —le picó Kiba—. ¿O será que ya no quieres venir? —sonrió arrogante, esperaba que con eso desistiera de la idea de ir con ellos, pero el ojiazul negó frenéticamente.

—Iré, no tengo miedo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, como no lograron asustarlo recurrirían al segundo plan. Abrieron la puerta del sótano y dejaron que el trigueño entrase, una vez allí lo encerraron.

—Lo sentimos, creo que se trabó —decían los chicos intentando no reírse para no despertar a nadie.

—Volveremos por ti luego, y no grites —y salieron por la puerta de la cocina.

—Chicos... no sean así —decía un poco asustado pegándose a la puerta, todo lucía oscuro por lo que era prácticamente imposible ver algo.

Una hora pasó antes de que se diera cuenta que lo dejaron allí apropósito, bien podía gritar y cuando fueran a sacarlo decirle a los maestros que le dejaron encerrado porque iba a acusarles de que se fueron a un concierto, eso le garantizaba no ser castigado.

Pero al mismo tiempo no era un soplón, y sabía que, si hacia eso le iría peor, así que prefirió esperar a que fueran por él a sacarlo.

La quietud y paz que la noche daba, le permitió escuchar ruidos provenientes de más dentro del sótano, eran leves, como cuando escombraban cosas ligeras.

El muchacho tragó en seco, se armó con lo primero que encontró que era una especie de lámpara y se fue guiando por los ruidos, la nula visibilidad no le dejaba ver a donde iba por lo que terminó tropezando.

—¿Quién anda allí? —Preguntó una voz conocida por Naruto.

—¿Teme? ¿Eres tú? —Pero no hubo más respuesta, por más que buscó no fue capaz de encontrar a nadie.

Al poco rato, Iruka le abrió la puerta, los ruidos que hizo Naruto lo despertaron y fue a ver lo que sucedía, irónicamente, el ojiazul estaba más feliz que preocupado por verse descubierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche? —Le reprendió el profesor alumbrándose con la luz de su celular.

—Es que... —aunque abrazó al castaño, ahora temía verse reprendido, pero tampoco quería acusar a los que le dejaron encerrado—. Creo que soy sonámbulo —contestó nervioso ganándose un coscorrón.

—Voy a checar que Kiba y los demás no se hayan fugado, y si lo hicieron los pondré a lavar los inodoros, ahora regresemos a la cama.

—Espera, estoy seguro que había alguien más por aquí —recordaba haber escuchado a Sasuke, pero ahora con la luz notaba que no había nadie.

El maestro alumbró el sitio, se veían algunos objetos de decoración antigua, todos empolvados, algunos bastante finos, entre todas las cosas logró vislumbrar un retrato pintado de alguien muy similar al teme.

—¿Sasuke? —Aunque la persona en el retrato era diferente, tenía el pelo largo con unas curiosas marcas de expresión por los ojos.

Iruka lo miró preocupado, tomó su mano y lo sacó de allí.

—Regresa a la cama, no creas que te dejaré dormir hasta tarde porque es fin de semana —y lo acompañó hasta su recámara comprobando la falta de los demás adolescentes.

El rubio esta vez no podía descansar, se le hacía demasiado raro lo que sucedió en el sótano, aunque unos minutos después el sueño por fin lo venció.

~~~~~~~~

Tal y como lo dijo, el castaño cumplió su amenaza, apenas llegaron, les puso a limpiar los baños a todos.

—Todo es culpa del idiota hocicón este —se quejaba Kiba tallando los inodoros.

—¡Ya les dije que yo no hice nada! —Se defendía refregando los pisos.

—Seguro el marica este se asustó tanto que se puso a gritar por ayuda —molestó otro de los chicos.

—No me sorprende por lo loco que está.

El blondo hizo un gesto de molestia, ese era el motivo por el cual no se llevaba bien con los demás, todos le decían que era raro o que estaba loco.

—Pues terminen ustedes solos —tiró la escoba y se marchó de los baños.

Caminó rumbo a otro lado, era fin de semana así que había muchos niños correteando pues no había clases esos días, en medio de todo el barullo notó a una mujer que entró en la oficina de Iruka.

La conocía pues de pequeño le visitaba bastante, aunque hacía algunos años que dejó de verle. Su curiosidad le llevó a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

—Gracias por venir Tsunade —dijo amable el castaño—. Estoy algo preocupado por Naruto, ayer en la noche lo volvió a mencionar.

—Creía que ya habíamos controlado más eso.

—Desde hace algunos años lo menciona menos, pero es común verlo hablar solo, sus compañeros se burlan de él mucho por eso.

—Puede que es estrés de saber que pronto deberá de irse de aquí.

—¿Crees que estará bien? ¿Podrá vivir de forma normal pese a las alucinaciones?

—Se muestra funcional y no es agresivo, así que no representa peligro para nadie.

Naruto siguió escuchando, entre tantas cosas lograba oír que tenía cierto problema de alucinaciones, pero cuando escuchó que la mujer se despedía optó por irse para que no lo descubrieran.

Aquella tarde no pudo estar en paz, primeramente, porque temía que Kiba y los demás quisieran desquitarse de que supuestamente les había echado de cabeza, pero más que nada lo que le preocupaba eran las palabras de Tsunade.

—Nunca he tenido alucinaciones —cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Eres tan dobe que no me sorprende —contestó burlón.

Naruto por un momento dudó si contarle o no sobre lo que pasó en el sótano, pero al final decidió quedarse callado.

—Es fin de semana, creí que no vendrías.

—Es más una visita social que de trabajo —y sacó una maleta que se veía un poco vieja pero limpia—. Quiero darte esto.

La abrió quedando con los ojos como plato al ver que eran joyas bastante valiosas, desde anillos y collares de mujer hasta uno que otro reloj de bolsillo.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Eso no importa. Quiero que cuando tengas que irte te lleves esto, seguramente podrás rentar alguna casa y pagar tus estudios con lo que te den.

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Deja de ser tan orgulloso.

—Ya te dije que no —y empezaron una de sus típicas discusiones hasta que el moreno tomó el maletín y lo escondió entre las cosas de Naruto.

—Es tuyo si lo quieres usar —dijo antes de retirarse muy molesto cuando sus compañeros de cuarto entraron.

—¿Otra vez hablando solo?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Contestó de mala gana.

—En verdad das miedo, loco —se burló de él uno de los chicos.

Naruto ya no dijo nada, muchas veces se había peleado con ellos, y no estaba de humor para otra discusión, así que optó por ignorarlos.

~~~~~~~~

Los días continuaban y Sasuke había dejado de ir al orfanato, cosa que el trigueño comenzaba a resentir, el moreno era su único amigo desde que tenía memoria, incluso se había puesto a pensar que lo que más extrañaría de ese lugar era ver al teme con quien siempre terminaba peleando.

Cuando era niño recordaba que se imaginaba pasar el resto de su vida con él, y que incluso en cierta ocasión le había pedido matrimonio.

Al venir esos recuerdos a su mente sonrió levemente.

_Flash back._

Un pequeño niño de apenas ocho años llegó muy decidido, había cortado flores del huerto de la maestra Kurenai y caminó a donde Sasuke jugaba con los niños de preescolar, en especial con las pequeñas que eran las que más lo acosaban.

—Sasu-ni, cuando sea grande quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo —decía una niña a lo que el azabache suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—No, porque él sólo se va a casar conmigo —respondió Naruto muy serio a lo que los demás pequeños se burlaron.

Sin embargo, eso no hizo que el blondo desistiera, y con gran determinación le dio las flores al moreno que sonrió levemente por el gesto.

—Kurenai te echará bronca si se entera.

—No importa, porque es para pedirte que seas mi novia —respondió con determinación.

Ese niño, de menos de diez años de edad logró hacer lo que absolutamente nadie, ponerlo colorado como un tomate, y en su blanco rostro fue todavía más notable, tanta era su pena que hasta empezó a tartamudear sin decir oración coherente.

—¡Bobo! —Una de las niñas se rió burlona de él—. Sasu-ni no puede ser tu novia —y como cualquier infante le enseñó la lengua.

—Sí lo es, niña fea, mira —aprovechando que el azabache estaba sentado, se acercó y le plantó un beso que hasta se escuchó tronado—. Ahora es mi novia.

—¡Dobe! —No parecía enfadado, más bien completamente apenado de lo que sucedió.

Las niñas a tono exclamaron un "¡Iug!" y se fueron correteando a acusarle con la maestra.

—¿Sasu-ni también estás enojado conmigo? —Preguntó medio triste, quizá se había equivocado y el otro no deseaba ser su pareja.

—No dobe, es que... en tal caso tú serías mi novia y no al revés —no iba a hacer sentir mal al pequeño, aunque no tenía problema rechazando a otros, no pudo hacerle lo mismo al trigueño.

—No, eres mi novia porque aceptaste mis flores —concluyó feliz—. ¡Tengo una novia muy linda! —canturreaba por todo el patio hasta que la maestra a la que le saqueó el huerto se lo llevó de una oreja.

_Fin del flash back._

Nuevamente sonrió, pero este tipo de sonrisa fue más nostálgico, casi triste, no tanto por pensar en Sasuke como su "novia" sino porque ahora que se iría del orfanato ya no lo vería más.

—"Recuerdo que solía pensar que si había una persona con la cual deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida era con el teme".

Definir su relación sería extremadamente complicado, lo veía más allá que un amigo, pero tampoco sentía un sentimiento fraterno pues de vez en cuando sentía ganas de volver a robarle un beso como el primero que le dio.

Al mismo tiempo muchas veces pensó que estaba enamorado del moreno, pero su relación iba más allá de eso, deseaba permanecer junto a Sasuke para siempre, con eso sería bastante feliz.

Pero ahora que no iba, empezaba a preocuparse, de por sí los fines de semana le eran eternos pues el morocho no iba, pero ahora con sus casi dos semanas sin verlo en verdad empezaba a extrañarlo.

—"Iruka-sensei debe saber dónde vive ese bastardo, o algún teléfono para comunicarme con él" —así que se dirigió a la oficina del castaño.

Tuvo que esperar por un largo rato, misteriosamente siempre era lo mismo cuando Kakashi, quien era otro de los maestros, estaba con él castaño, a veces incluso se oían ruidos extraños.

Finalmente, Kakashi salió con un gesto de paz y cansancio, pero sin duda se notaba feliz, y cuando Naruto entró notó que Iruka abría las ventanas un poco apurado y echaba aromatizante por toda la oficina.

—¿Naruto en que te puedo ayudar? No me digas que estuviste a fuera todo este rato —su tono de voz era bastante nervioso.

—Sí, llevo dos horas esperando —respondió sin darle mucha importancia, quizá en otro momento no hubiera perdido oportunidad para molestar al castaño, o hasta sacar provecho logrando que le invitase ramen todos los días, pero ahora sus preocupaciones eran otras—. ¿Dónde vive Sasuke?

—... —el mayor le miró preocupado.

—Quiero algún número, algo, lo que sea para localizarlo, hace dos semanas que no lo veo y estoy preocupado.

—Naruto, si estás angustiado sobre a donde irás en unos días más cuando cumplas los dieciséis años, no te preocupes, te puedo ayudar con un pequeño ahorro que tengo, y Kakashi está tramitándote una beca para que continúes tus estudios.

—¡No estoy preocupado por eso! —Levantó la voz sin querer—. Quiero saber dónde se encuentra Sasuke.

Esta vez el castaño lo miró serio, ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, así que de su cajón de escritorio sacó el expediente del rubio.

—Por muchos años intenté ocultarlo, pensaba que así estarías protegido, pero si te vas a ir de aquí creo que es hora que lo sepas.

—No entiendo realmente nada —torció la boca y arrugó el entrecejo molesto de que aquello no viniera al caso.

—Abre la carpeta y verás a lo que me refiero.

Naruto lo hizo, al instante se dio cuenta de que había una foto de él mismo, sólo que esta era de pequeño.

Nombre del paciente: Naruto.

Edad: 8 años.

Domicilio: Orfanato de la ciudad de Konoha

Síntomas: Alucinaciones, problemas para diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, aislamiento, problemas para socializar con niños de su edad.

Diagnóstico: Esquizofrenia.

Seguimiento clínico: No muestra peligro para los demás niños, tiende a aislarse, para ello es probable que idease una personificación de un amigo que está a su lado de nombre "Sasuke" con el cual mantiene conversaciones por prolongados lapsos de tiempo.

—Yo, no comprendo muy bien esto. ¿Cómo está eso de que soy daltónico?

—Esquizofrénico —le corrigió—, básicamente se refiere a que desde que eras pequeño, ves cosas que no son reales, alucinaciones —calló un momento pues lo que diría era difícil de explicar—, como Sasuke.

Ante el gesto de incredulidad siguió hablando.

—Sé que desde que eres pequeño lo ves, la doctora Tsunade dijo que era normal que algunos niños inventaran amigos imaginarios para jugar, pero a medida que crecen, los olvidan, pero contigo fue distinto, seguiste viendo a Sasuke, así que decidí llamar a Tsunade para que te atendiera.

—¿Cómo qué no es real? Conozco a ese teme desde que era un niño prácticamente —se alteró bastante que alzaba la voz, como si con ello fuera garantía de tener razón.

—¡No Naruto! ¡Sasuke no es real! Es sólo alguien que inventaste para no sentirte solo, pero ha terminado alejándote de todos, tus compañeros te consideran raro por eso, por verte hablar o discutir solo, la gente que pudo haberte adoptado desistió por miedo a que tuvieras problemas psicológicos, debes parar esto ya, Sasuke está echando a perder tu vida.

—¡Que no lo puedo creer! El teme es prefecto de este sitio. Si esto es una broma es bastante cruel —aquello lo dijo dolido, el castaño era una de las personas que más quería y no alcanzaba a entender cómo le hacía eso ahora.

—Dices que es prefecto —se levantó y sacó del librero un folder con varias fotos que se tomaban cada año—. Entonces sabes que durante navidad todo el personal y los menores nos tomamos una foto —y le entregó las imágenes—. ¿Ves a Sasuke por algún lado?

Naruto buscó entre las fotos donde incluso él mismo aparecía, lo que causó más shock fue que recordaba perfectamente que durante cada año, siempre insistía en salir al lado del azabache, pero en las fotografías no estaba.

Lo que más miedo le causó, es que en la del año pasado parecía que ponía un brazo alrededor de alguien, como un gesto fraterno, tenía la seguridad que era al moreno a quien abrazaba, pero en la imagen no salía nadie.

—No puede ser...

—Lamento que tengas que saberlo así —el maestro creía que ahora que ya no podría cuidarlo todo el tiempo, por lo menos debía advertirle lo que sucedía para que el ojiazul pudiera sobrellevarlo.

El rubio no dijo nada, salió llevándose la foto más reciente, en su camino a su habitación no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que pasó con el azabache, entre lo cual estaba las joyas que le dio.

—"¡Claro! Una alucinación no podría darme ese tipo de joyas" —corrió a su alcoba a rebuscar entre su baúl donde guardaba las pocas cosas que tenía exclusivas para él, y tal como pensó, allí mismo estaba todo lo que le dio—. "Iruka-sensei no tenía que hacerme esa broma tan pesada, seguramente las fotos son falsas y sólo lo hizo para que deje de molestar".

~~~~~~~~

Los días siguientes Naruto armaba un gran escándalo, no dejaba de preguntar por Sasuke llegando a dar verdadero miedo, Iruka incluso mandó a traer a Tsunade para explicarle lenta y calmadamente que era una alucinación hecha por su mente para personificar todo lo que él buscaba, pero ni así creyó que el morocho era un invento.

Esa misma noche Naruto se quedó castigado sin cenar, ahora dormía solo debido a que sus compañeros tenían miedo de él y preferían irse a los dormitorios de los más pequeños con tal de no aguantar al blondo.

—A este paso realmente enloqueceré —suspiró hablando a la nada.

—¿En verdad quieres saber lo que pasa aquí? —Se escuchó la conocida voz de Sasuke sobresaltando al blondo que se paró de inmediato.

—¡Teme! ¡Eres tú! —Exclamó entre feliz y enojado, estaba contento de volver a verle, pero enojado por todas las semanas de abandono—. Ahora mismo vamos con Iruka-sensei para que vean que su bromita se acabó.

—Naruto —llamó serio—. Primero quiero que sepas algo de mí. Sígueme.

—Espera. No, primero hay que ir con... —pero el otro no lo esperó, sólo se echó a andar por el pasillo a paso veloz—. "Es un bastardo".

A regañadientes le siguió, procuraba no hacer ruido pues seguramente estarían durmiendo, así que como no quería más regaños, iba en completo silencio siguiendo al moreno que lo condujo hasta la puerta del sótano.

Desde que lo cacharon allí encerrado, procuraban dejar con pasador, pero de alguna forma, el morocho se las ingenió para abrir sin problemas.

—No quiero entrar allí abajo, está todo oscuro —se quejó al ver las intenciones del mayor, pero como Sasuke parecía no oírlo al final optó por entrar—. ¿Teme? ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí estoy dobe —respondió prendiendo unas velas que medio alumbraron la habitación.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Mira allí —le señaló una caja polvosa donde había recortes de papel—. Hace cincuenta años, esta mansión perteneció a una familia de mucho dinero, un matrimonio feliz con dos hijos, su vida parecía perfecta, pero un hombre con el corazón podrido se acercó a ellos a pedir trabajo.

Naruto escuchaba atento mientras intentaba desempolvar los recortes con cuidado de no romperlos al ser tan antiguos.

—El hombre de nombre Danzo empezó a trabajar como sirviente, y prontamente se volvió la mano derecha del líder de la familia. Su ambición fue tal que engañó a quien le tendió la mano para cederle sus propiedades y dinero en un testamento.

Allí fue cuando Naruto pudo distinguir uno de los recortes con el titular que decía; "Múltiple homicidio en la mansión Uchiha".

—Entonces él los asesinó...

—Sí, pero eso no es la peor parte —alumbró a donde estaba una pintura de un joven con apariencia similar a él, pero con cabellos largos y de mayor edad—. Le hizo creer a todos que el asesino fue el hijo mayor de la familia para quedarse con todo.

—¿Y no pudo defenderse de lo que le acusaron?

—No tuvo la oportunidad pues Danzo acomodó todo para fingir que después de matar a sus padres y hermano se suicidó.

El blondo encontró más titulares que confirmaban la historia "Hijo de magnates se suicida tras asesinato" "El genio erudito les resulta asesino".

—Que injusto fue todo esto —comentó con enfado—. Pero no entiendo para qué me lo cuentas.

—Mira bien las fotos de la familia.

Acercándose más a la luz de las velas siguió viendo las fotos hasta que una lo dejó en total shock.

—No es posible... este sujeto se parece enormemente a ti —pues salía una foto de la familia asesinada cuando aún estaban vivos, y claramente se notaba a un azabache exactamente igual a Sasuke.

—Realmente eres un dobe que está viendo y no quiere ver —dijo con una sonrisa triste por lo que estaba a punto de contar—. No es exactamente igual a mí, soy yo, al menos cuando aún vivía.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera negarle lo que dijo, o creer que se trataba de una broma desapareció ante sus ojos sólo para reaparecer en una de las esquinas del lugar, pero esta vez con su apariencia natural, un adolescente de dieciséis años con un disparo en medio de la frente y sangre que manchaba su rostro.

—Naruto, no estás loco, no soy algo que tu mente inventó, pero los demás no pueden verme, bueno, sí, pero sólo cuando son pequeños, por eso es que a veces me paseo en las áreas de juegos de preescolar, donde nos conocimos.

El trigueño que ya estaba pálido, tanto por el susto como por la revelación, pero pese a la macabra apariencia de su acompañante, no se alejó, sino que entendió que eso explicaba que todos los pequeños lo pudieran ver, no eran un producto de su mente o una broma que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para jugarle.

—Al pasar de los años dejan de verme, se olvidan de mí y únicamente quedo como un amigo imaginario, pero contigo fue diferente —se acercó a él hasta tomar su mejilla con cariño—. Todos me dejan solos, menos tú, siempre estuviste allí para mí, y te hice algo horrible.

El menor notó verdadero arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero tenía tantas dudas que no le era posible articular palabra coherente.

—No quería perderte, no al menos mientras notaras mi existencia, así que arruinaba todas las posibles adopciones que quisieran llevarte lejos, sin querer también todos empezaron a mirarte raro por mi culpa.

—Ahora entiendo más —se alejó dejándose caer junto a la caja de recortes—, aunque yo hable contigo, ellos siempre me miran hablando solo, no tienen ni idea de que eres real.

A lo que el moreno asintió, seguramente ahora el blondo le odiaría para siempre por echar a perder su vida.

—Perdóname, pero me sentía muy solo... por eso quería darte las joyas que estaban ocultas y eran de mi familia, para que al menos no tuvieras necesidades una vez que te fueras de aquí.

—¿El día que me encerraron aquí buscabas eso? —A lo que recibió una afirmativa—. ¿Me acompañarás cuando llegue la hora de irme?

—No puedo dejar este sitio, estoy atado aquí.

—¿Tu familia también se encuentra acá?

—Ellos se fueron hace mucho tiempo, pese a lo que les pasó no guardaron ningún rencor y pudieron irse al otro mundo.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo —una parte de él se sentía triste de decir eso, quería seguir con quien fue su amigo toda la vida, pero quería lo mejor para su teme, así debiera dejarle ir para siempre, o al menos hasta que se reencontraran.

—No puedo, ya no guardo rencor a ese sujeto, pero hice algo malo, y debo pagar por eso.

Nuevamente señaló la caja de periódicos en donde el rubio empezó a buscar, noticias donde Danzo heredaba todo de la familia asesinada, otros más donde se decía que una racha de mala suerte le estaba dejando sin dinero al grado que tuvo que vender las demás propiedades quedándose únicamente con la mansión.

—Por años lo torturé con visiones, le hacía creer que se estaba volviendo loco, hasta que finalmente...

Naruto leyó el último titular encontrando la respuesta; "Heredero de la mansión Uchiha se suicida".

—Le hice lo mismo que él a Itachi... le empujé por la ventana del último piso y todos creyeron que se suicidó.

—Sasuke...

—La policía no hizo su trabajo bien, así que yo hice justicia, aunque me quedé en este lugar como castigo.

—¿El fantasma de Danzo se quedó aquí también?

—No, él se ganó el infierno. Supongo que yo no cometí tantas malas acciones como él, pero las que hice son las que me mantienen atadas acá.

—...

—Como no había más herederos, la mansión pasó a ser propiedad de la ciudad y años después se convirtió en orfanato.

Naruto permanecía blanco, más por la impresión de todo lo que se enteró que por el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera un fantasma.

—Lamento haberme aferrado tanto a ti, me sentía vacío hasta que tú llegaste —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse por completo.

El ojiazul se quedó allí, meditando todo. ¿Podía culpar realmente a Sasuke por sentirse solo? No, muchas veces él se aferraba de la misma forma al moreno por esa necesidad de cariño.

Casi una hora tardó en regresar a su recámara, apagó todo y se llevó el recorte donde estaba el azabache con su familia.

~~~~~~~~

Los días siguientes Naruto nuevamente no volvió a ver a Sasuke, esta vez no se molestó en buscarle, sabía que no volvería con él a menos que así lo deseara, aunque aprovechó para pensar que haría a partir de ahora en adelante que finalmente llegó el día donde tenía que irse.

Bien podía tomar las joyas, por la antigüedad y el incremento de precio ahora valían mucho más, por lo que seguramente vendiéndolas se podría comprar una casa, seguir con sus estudios sin tener que trabajar ni buscar una beca y aun así le quedaría suficiente dinero para después.

Pero aquella idea no le agradaba para nada, no quería dejar a Sasuke solo, en un lugar donde estaría condenado a vivir por el resto de la eternidad y donde su única compañía serían niños pequeños.

Eso lo llevó a plantearse muchas veces lo qué era el azabache para él, la respuesta fue sencilla.

—"Todo" —pensó para sí empacando unas cosas—. Creo que ya sé que es lo que debo hacer —dijo para sí yendo a la oficina de Iruka.

El castaño cumplió su palabra, le había conseguido una beca, así como un departamento pequeño con cuatro meses ya pagados, y Kakashi le consiguió trabajo de medio tiempo.

Como aún era muy temprano, el castaño no estaba en su oficina, pero aprovechó para dejar unas cosas y regresó a su recámara.

Lo que pasó después fue algo que impactó de gran forma a todos los que conocieron al trigueño, ninguno daba cabida a que se hubiera suicidado, nunca dio rastros de estar en depresión y la esquizofrenia que padecía no era tan grave como para hacerlos pensar que cometería tal acto.

Kiba fue quien encontró su cuerpo, iba a molestarle, pero esta vez ya no hubo reacción a sus burlas, simplemente parecía dormido con tanta tranquilidad que nadie pensaría que en realidad estaba muerto.

La causa fue una sobredosis, Naruto se había pasado a la enfermería del orfanato, se tomó tantas pastillas que únicamente sintió demasiado cansancio hasta caer por completo en el sueño eterno.

—Fue mi culpa —lloraba Iruka en el hombro de Kakashi durante el funeral—. Debí ver las señales, debí saber que él no estaba bien como para irse.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Naruto mismo te lo dijo en la carta que te dejó.

El blondo dejó en la oficina del castaño una nota explicándolo todo, que deseaba estar con ellos por siempre y con Sasuke, así que tomaba esa decisión, que por favor no se culpase de nada, así mismo dejó las joyas al moreno, sabía que les daría un buen uso.

En el funeral únicamente estaban los maestros que lamentaban profundamente la pérdida del ojiazul, así como los muchachos grandes que se mostraban tremendamente arrepentidos de todas las burlas que le hacían.

En las escaleras una figura contemplaba todo desde arriba con cierta culpa de causar ese dolor a las personas que tanto le importaban.

—¡Eres un verdadero dobe! —Regañó la voz detrás de él—. ¡No tienes ni idea de la gran tontería que hiciste!

—Espero que los años no me vuelvan un amargado como tú —le sonrió sin tanta importancia—. Ellos estarán bien, sé que tarde o temprano superarán lo que pasó y seguirán adelante —dijo de forma serena—. ¿Qué haremos ahora que tenemos el resto de la eternidad para nosotros?

—No tienes remedio —sonrió levemente acercándose a él.

Ambos se mostraban tal cual eran, dos adolescentes con edad similar, uno con un hueco en su frente y con sangre escurriendo por su rostro, mientras que el otro tenía un gesto pálido y lengua morada.

—Es que ni modo que me fuera y dejara sola a mi novia —respondió burlón dándole un pico rápido y se echó a correr rumbo a los dormitorios.

—¡Regresa aquí dobe! Te mostraré quien es la novia —decía con una venita hinchada en su sien.

Desde aquel día los rumores dicen que se pueden ver a dos espectros juguetear por todo el orfanato, a veces hacen pequeñas bromas a los niños que se portan mal, incluso muchos de los más chicos juegan con ellos, también les da por asustar a las personas que llegan con malas intenciones, sin mencionar que era común ver a ambas sombras fundirse como si fueran una misma.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: No sé si estoy triste o feliz por el final, creo que tengo sentimientos encontrados.
> 
> Sasu: Un día de estos te juro que te cobraré todo lo que me haces sufrir.
> 
> Neko: Ya teme, pareces alma en pena XD.
> 
> Naru: ¿Neko-chan nos darás las curiosidades de este fic?
> 
> Neko: Por supuesto.
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> Al inicio quise dar a entender que Gaara era compañero de Sasuke para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que el teme era un fantasma, pero en sí Gaara ni ningún adulto puede verlo.
> 
> -La apariencia que le da Sasuke a Naruto es la que usaba cuando vivía, Naruto no nota que no hay cambio a lo largo de los años pues lo ve todos los días.
> 
> -La historia puede ser vista tanto como por el SN o NS, lo dejo a completo criterio de ustedes.
> 
> -Como mencioné el fic está basado en una animación, pueden buscarla en Youtube, se llama "Missing Halloween".
> 
> Neko: Pues eso es todo, espero haya sido de su agrado, como dije es algo que no acostumbro XD así que agradecería mucho su opinión.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic les gustó, les agradecería que me dejasen un comentario, con gusto lo responderé o regalarme una estrellita se los agradeceré. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
